


Perdido y Caliente

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Derek miró fijamente la tarjeta que Stiles le había dado para su primer aniversario y luchó contra el impulso de rodar sus ojos."Estaría perdido sin ti y caliente, perdido y caliente."¿Fue malo querer un poco... más de él por su primer aniversario?





	Perdido y Caliente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Horny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758274) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Quiero agradecerle a mikkimouse por dejarme traducir la serie de tumblr fics, no publicare las primeras tres debido que estas ya han sido traducidas por otras. Gracias de nuevo Mikkimouse!
> 
> I want to thank mikkimouse for letting me translate the tumblr fics series. Thanks again Mikkimouse!

Derek miró fijamente la tarjeta que Stiles le había dado para su primer aniversario y luchó contra el impulso de rodar sus ojos.

"Estaría perdido sin ti y caliente, perdido y caliente."

"Estás saliendo actualmente con un niño" murmuró Derek. Aunque Stiles había entrado en la legal edad adulta dos años antes, la única indicación de eso era su carga de trabajo cada vez mayor en la universidad.

Derek suspiró, echó un vistazo al reloj, y metió la tarjeta en su maletín antes de salir. Estaría mintiendo si dijo que no había reído cuando lo leyó por primera vez, porque era divertido, pero también estaría mintiendo si decía que una tarjeta era todo lo que esperaba. Las cosas estaban bien con Stiles. No, eran increíbles.

Le encantaban los mensajes torpes que Stiles le enviaba: textos, correos electrónicos, Snapchats, fotografías, todas apareciendo al azar, todas haciendo que el pulso de Derek saltara de la mejor manera. Le encantaba la forma en la que Stiles se veía cuando conversaban por Skype, generalmente desaliñado y cansado, pero siempre sonriendo, como si hablar con Derek fuera lo más destacado de su día. Le encantaba la manera en que Stiles se burlaba sin piedad, la forma en que sonreía cuando Derek gruñía y reía con todo su cuerpo cuando Derek se enojaba, como todavía estaban allí el uno para el otro, aunque se había convertido en algo más, algo más que salvar la vida del otro.

¿Fue malo querer un poco... más de él por su primer aniversario?

Derek apartó el pensamiento. Stiles era adictivo; Lo sabía desde hacía años. Irían al restaurante de lujo que Derek había reservado para cenar, regresarían al loft y Derek pasaría el resto de la noche adorando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Stiles.

Iba a ser una noche fantástica; Derek estaba seguro de ello. Y más adelante este año, cuando Stiles estuviera de nuevo en la escuela y Derek lo extrañara, él sacaría esa tarjeta estúpida, sonreiría, y pensaría en cómo él estaba perdido y caliente también.

Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y camino en un montón de pétalos de rosa.

Qué.

Parpadeó hacia el suelo. Pétalos de rosa rojos y blancos habían sido esparcidos en un sendero desde la puerta principal hasta el dormitorio, y luces blancas de Navidad brillaban alrededor de la sala de estar. En el suelo, Bun Bun saltó entre una de sus camas y la pasarela de pétalos de rosa, las sabanas de la cama tenían pétalos. Derek estaba bastante seguro de que su conejo estaba casi catatónico de alegría.

"Te vas enfermar por comer eso", dijo, porque era un poco más fácil para él analizar a BunBun por una sobredosis por los pétalos de rosa que el hecho de que había pétalos de rosa en su maldito piso en el primer lugar.

Era la cosa más exageradamente romántica que alguien había hecho por él.

Colocó el maletín junto al sofá y siguió el camino de los pétalos hasta su dormitorio, desanudando su corbata mientras caminaba, ya luchando contra la sonrisa estúpida que amenazaba con tomar su rostro. Vería cualquier sorpresa que Stiles pudiera tener en mente, y luego vería cómo convencerlo de que se fueran a la ducha para prepararse para la cena. Su reservación no era hasta las siete; Tenían tiempo para una o dos rondas de sexo en la ducha.

Derek abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Stiles.

Stiles, que vestía la misma camisa blanca y el chaleco rojo que había usado en su primera cita hace un año, olía a felicidad y nervios, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y rebotando un poco en las puntas de sus pies.

Derek tiró lentamente de su corbata quitándola de su camisa. "-¿Y cuál es la ocasión?"

Stiles sonrió. "He estado saliendo con este impresionante hombre durante un año, pensé en ser un poco romántico para celebrar y prometo que las rosas son seguras para Bun Bun".

Por supuesto que Stiles pensaría en eso. Derek se adelantó y lo besó, lo suficiente para sentir el sabor de los labios de Stiles, para sentir que se balanceaba hacia Derek con un zumbido tranquilo y satisfecho. "Me siento muy romántico ahora mismo, mucho más que con esa tarjeta".

"Eh, esa tarjeta es divertida." Stiles rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Derek y le picoteó la mejilla. "No pude evitar compartirlo con mi cariño".

Derek rodó los ojos, pero su sonrisa probablemente arruinó el efecto. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de Stiles, frotando los pulgares sobre sus caderas. "Prefiero novio, con toda honestidad."

"-¿Prefieres mejor prometido?"

Derek se quedó inmóvil. "¿Qué?"

El latido del corazón de Stiles se intensificó, se alejó y pasó una mano por su cabello, de repente nervioso. "-Lo siento, diablos, no debía decirlo así, déjame intentarlo de nuevo."

Tomó una respiración temblorosa y miró a Derek con ojos anchos y serios. "Sé que no hemos hablado de esto mucho y sé que sólo hemos estado juntos un año, pero te amo. Estoy bastante seguro de que he estado medio enamorado de ti desde que tenía dieciséis años y tú básicamente, me dijiste a mí y a Scott ya que nos largáramos de tu césped y no sé nada de mi futuro, no sé si voy a ir a la escuela de posgrado o conseguir un trabajo o lo que sea. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de esto: lo quiero contigo."

Stiles sonrió, con la cara totalmente abierta y prácticamente rojo. "Veo lo que viene y solo quiero estar contigo a cada paso del camino, quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, tú eres para mí, Derek".

Derek estaba en shock. Diablos, estaba boquiabierto, y su propio corazón palpitaba casi tan fuerte como el de Stiles.

Stiles metió una mano temblorosa en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja negra.

"Si te pones de rodillas, diré que no", dijo Derek bruscamente.

Stiles soltó una carcajada que parecía medio en shock y medio histérico. "Oh, vamos, es romántico, estoy haciendo lo romántico aquí!"

"Ya te lo dije," Derek cerró la distancia entre ellos en dos pasos y envolvió sus manos alrededor de Stiles, "Estoy enamorado. Yo estoy muy enamorado .Y si estás en tus rodillas, es un medio segundo extra del que tengo que esperar para besarte cuando diga que sí, y no estaré esperando."

"¡Ni siquiera te he preguntado nada!"

Derek se inclinó hacia delante para tocar su frente con la de Stiles. "Sí, tú me preguntaste si me gustaría mejor ser tu prometido que tu novio, y sí, me gustaría". Él respiró profundamente. "Y creo que me gustaría aún más ser tu marido."

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de sorpresa, y luego se echó a reír de nuevo y abrazó el cuello de Derek, cubriéndole la cara de besos. "Santa mierda, amigo, te quiero mucho."

Derek tuvo que agarrar la barbilla de Stiles para mantenerlo lo suficientemente alto como para besarlo correctamente, largo, lento y profundo. No era un saludo esta vez, sino una promesa, un voto para los años venideros.

"-¿Buen regalo de aniversario?" -preguntó Stiles sin aliento cuando se separaron unos minutos más tarde.

El corazón de Derek se sentía como si fuera a estallar. "Es perfecto."

***

Lograron llegar para la cena solo diez minutos después de su reserva. Lo lograron, sin embargo, pidieron todo, el aperitivo para llevar.

Y cuando Stiles regresó a la escuela durante el semestre, Derek sacó esa estúpida tarjeta, sonrió y pensó en cómo iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, si encuentran algún error díganmelo y lo corregiré.  
> Nos vemos!


End file.
